Just Wanna Live
by Keatonzeldagirl
Summary: Link is sick of being the Hero of Time, so he plans a relaxing cruise with his girlfriend, Zelda. What happens when everything that could go wrong does go wrong?


**Just Wanna Live**

Disclaimer: I'm a real simple folk. I don't own no Zelda. (XD)

In case you didn't know, I get a lot of my story inspiration from songs, hence this. Ever heard the song of the same name by Good Charlotte?

I really hope you guys like this one. Remember to review!

By the way, this is set after Majora's Mask, but it's kinda modern times. Oh well, just see for yourself!

&Chapter One&

It was a steaming, sunny summer day; the perfect day to start a cruise. This, coincidentally, was exactly what Link and Zelda were doing.

"This is _so _cool!" the tall, slender blond girl squealed, dropping her suitcase on the deck of the USS Hylian Cruise Line and resting her elbows on the balcony. Zelda looked nothing like the Princess she was supposed to be. Well, unless you know of any Princesses wearing shorts, sandals, and a tank top, which I doubt you do.

Standing next to her was Link, out of his usual tunic (coughdresscough) and sporting jeans and a t-shirt. Link couldn't be more excited. He and Zelda were taking a sabbatical, as Zelda's attendant Impa had called it. They were both fed up of their extremely important roles in the welfare of Hyrule. A seven-day cruise was the perfect medicine.

"Hey," Link peered onto the dock, where people were waving goodbye to the passengers, "Where are the other Sages? They said they'd be here to say goodbye to us."

"I'm sure they're there somewhere," Zelda dismissed without even looking at the crowd, "Let's go check out our room."

"Do I have to carry your suitcase?" whined Link as Zelda began to leave without it. She paused and looked behind her.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized, "Instinct." She picked it up very daintily, considering how huge it was, and led the way below deck down to lush carpeted hallways filled with other Hylians, enjoying their vacation.

By the time they reached their room, both were extremely worn out.

"Man, my suitcase is _heavy_!" Link panted, "I could've sworn I didn't pack that much stuff!"

"Me too. I should've just let you carry it," Zelda joked as she slid their card into the slot on their door and swung it open.

"Whoa…" Link breathed as they stepped into a large suite complete with three king-sized beds, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room.

"I had Father pick out the finest room available," Zelda explained casually as she threw her suitcase onto a bed, "Only the best for my Linky and me." She smirked at Link and tossed herself onto a bed.

Link deposited his suitcase also and stepped into the bathroom. When he came back out, Zelda was talking on the phone.

_Figures_, he thought to himself, _Probably Malon._

Link wandered into the kitchen and all around the suite. When he was done his grand tour, he sank down next to Zelda and bugged her until she finally hung up.

"Who was that?" he asked eagerly.

"Malon," Zelda answered as Link rolled his eyes.

"What did she say?" he asked, pretending to sound interested.

"A lot of things," Zelda sighed casually, leaning her head back on the pillow, "None of which you would care about."

"Which means I would care about it," Link said slowly.

"Maybe," Zelda's fingers walked up Link's arm and settled behind his neck. She pulled his face down towards hers—

_BOOM!_

Link jerked his face up.

"What was that?" he asked nervously as Zelda sat up beside him.

_BOOM!_

"It's coming from…" Zelda strained her ears, "Your suitcase," she said in a surprised voice.

_BOOM!_

Link climbed off the bed and walked open to his suitcase.

"Maybe something's in it," Zelda whispered, hand over her mouth in fright.

"It's big enough to fit like five people," Link said dryly, bending down to unlatch it. He flung open the lid to find—

"Saria?"

&End Chapter&

Yes, I'm weird. I'm curious what you guys think of this! It's going to be _very _interesting, let me tell you. Remember to review!

Keatonzeldagirl


End file.
